Removal of petroleum oil from the ground includes cycling and recycling water in order to generate flood conditions commonly called oilfield waterfloods. This augments oil output from a well. Water used in such systems contains undesirable sulfide compounds, such as hydrogen sulfide and sodium sulfide. Also present are organisms which feed upon the sulfate present in the water. These organisms are commonly referred to as sulfate reducing bacteria (SRB). Excessive generation of both the sulfides and sulfate reducing bacteria results in an undesirable contamination problem.
Presently, chlorine dioxide is commonly used to control excessive buildup of sulfide and sulfate reducing bacteria in these systems. This compound is generated on-site and is usually slug-fed. However, one serious drawback to this treatment method is the fact that chlorine dioxide is very corrosive to the various metals used in oil field processing system equipment. Consequently, numerous attempts have been made to control chlorine dioxide induced corrosion in these systems. Presently, the most effective and most commonly used corrosion inhibition program includes the addition of chromates.
In order to minimize corrosion of carbon steel equipment in an oilfield waterflood system, sodium bichromate is fed concurrently with the chlorine dioxide. However, chromates are coming under increasing scrutiny due to their unacceptable toxicity. At present, one state, California, has already restricted the use of chromium due to its toxic effect on the environment.
It has therefore become necessary to develop a composition which will provide the desirable attributes of inhibiting the corrosion of metallic surfaces caused by the presence of chlorine dioxide without the toxic side effects of the previously described chromate systems.